


more then just partners

by gentlejiwon



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Violence, also a lil bit of smacking, not super gore but blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlejiwon/pseuds/gentlejiwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To put it lightly, Hanbin's a mafia leader and Jiwon is his right hand man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more then just partners

"Set him there," Hanbin's voice rang with authority as he pointed to a spot on the dusty floor and his men quickly complied, throwing the already beaten drug dealer down. With a swift kick to his stomach, the man let out a groan to Hanbin's amusement, "I know you tried to keep 10% percent of my last order and I want you- no, you need to tell me where it is," And he waited, waited at least 5 minutes for the easily expendable dealer to open his mouth and give him an answer but he didn't and Hanbin was getting pissed off, "Look, I'm not the best person to fuck with so you better tell me."

And the man in questioning picked his head up and smirked, all bravado as he spoke through the blood pooling in his mouth from his bloody lip, "I'm not telling you shit and there's nothing you can do about it because you need me, Kim Hanbrat." His crazed laughter fell from his lips as he spit in his face and for him, that was the last straw. Hanbin turned and grabbed Jiwon's gun out of his hip holster and pistol whipped the dealer across the face faster then most people thought possible.

"Wrong. I don't need you, I can replace you in a minute, you filthy piece of garbage. So, I'm gonna ask you one more fucking time, where's the rest of my shipment, Mr. Kwon Sungmin? And don't try and beat around the bush, I'm tired of playing games," Hanbin's crouched in front of the trembling body with a predatory glint in his eyes as he let the tip of his gun skim across his skin, stopping when he reaches the kneeling man's temple, "You have five more seconds so I suggest you drop the kindergarten insults and start spilling your guts before I spill them for you."

The said man's eyes widened in fear, all his confidence from early draining from him like the color from his face as Hanbin began counting down, mouth opening as he tries to form a sentence but it was all too late when a shot rang out through the abandon warehouse, "Hanbin, he was just about to tell us where it was and look what you did." An exasperated voice sounds from his right and when he turns around, Jiwon's face is void of any emotion but a slight fire sits in his eyes, giving away his anger to the younger male.

"Oops?" He smiled as if he didn't care about anything Jiwon said, "Junhoe and his men found out where he was keeping my precious cargo last night. I mean, he hid it under his house in some vault or some shit, the dude wasn't exactly the smartest cookie, I did the world a favor by disposing of him." Walking over to the spot where the other, Hanbin slipped the gun back into it's rightful place as he lightly spoke, "Anyways, I was just fucking with him, he tried to steal from me so I was gonna kill him eventually."

Jiwon just sighed, holding Hanbin's chin in one hand while the other hand wipes the blood and spit of his face with a handkerchief. The latter closed his eyes and sighed softly at the caring action before he was turned around and pulled into Jiwon's chest by strong arms that wrapped themselves around his waist. This made him sigh again, softer then before as he watches his men cleaning up the mess he made and a few who stood and stared at the pair with confusion written on their faces but they quickly began to help once he raised a threaten eyebrow towards them.

 

 

Later that night, Hanbin and Jiwon stood under the spray of Hanbin's shower, washing and messaging each other with care and tenderness, as if they could rid themselves of the memories of the day. Once out, they dried off and the younger male didn't even bother getting dressed as he made his way to the king size bed. Instead, he just sprawled out over the covers with a deep breath, "Jiwon, come fuck the tired out of me."

"Isn't fucking a way to make yourself more tired?" A chuckle was heard but he knew the blonde was going to do as he asked when Hanbin feels the bed dip and himself being pulled into Jiwon's lap, "Or is my baby just horny? Too timid to come to start it on his own and lazy to think of a proper excuse, huh? Don't worry, slut, I'll take good care of you."

Hanbin feels goosebumps spread across his skin when the words register, a tiny moan to slip out of him before hands on the back of his head pull him forward, causing their lips to crash into a bruising kiss. Rough hands running up and down his body as he tries to get a feel for whats in store for him before he's gasping for air as two fingers brush his hole, pushing the dry tips into him as the man under him speaks with a huskier tone, "Look at you, so hot and bothered already. I haven't even done anything yet, how weak," He hums to himself, his fingers slipping a little farther in before pulling out entirely, "I bet you'd love it if I got all your men to come watch you, yeah? Maybe your clients too, they'd love to see the big bad Kim Hanbin been fucked six ways from sunday by someone ranked lower then him."

And it's true, those words set a fire in his stomach and he lets out a whine, tightening his thighs so Jiwon's legs stay in place as he grinds down, looking for some friction to ease his needs, "Please, J-jiwon, I-"

He senses it before it comes but he doesn't have enough time to pull back before the blonde's hand whips across his cheek, a loud slap resounding in the larger room, "Don't disrespect me like that, bitch, you know better. Now, what's my name?"

"Your's name's daddy." A sort of pleasurable fear shooting throw him as he eyes locked with Jiwon's lust ridden.

His voice cracks multiple times with need but he can't fin it in him to be embarrassed, "Good boy, Binnie. So obedient, yeah? Always ready and willing for the next command," three fingers tap at his bottom lip and Hanbin's lips fall open as he takes Jiwon's fingers in and starts sucking on them, "What a pretty slut, so eager to suck on something, aren't you?" He moans, squeezing his eyes shut while twirling his tongue around the fingers shoved into his mouth, "Enough. Get on your hands and knees."

And he hastily obeys, ass facing Jiwon while he faces the television that he hadn't known was on, "You're gonna come when I say you can and only then, got it?" but before he can answer, two fingers are shoved into past his entrance, pulling a deep groan out of him as the pain hits him like a truck. Hanbin can take it though, pain is something he's use to so he bites his lip as Jiwon's fingers almost immediately set a rapid pace, plunging in and out of him as fast as he had hit the man with the gun earlier that day, "Jesus, kid, you're taking in my fingers so well. Wish you could see yourself right now, maybe we'll have to order a mirror for next time."

He rocks forward with each thrust of his fingers inside of him, arms shaking as he struggles to hold himself up and hold back his quickly approaching orgasm, "Please, daddy, I wanna come. Please let me come."

"No," the cold answer comes almost immediately, as if Jiwon had been waiting for him to ask, "I said you'll come when I say, not when you beg so If you ask again I'm gonna get up and leave you like this with only your own fingers to satisfy yourself. Now, you don't want that right? No, of course not, so be a good bitch and listen to daddy." Hanbin wants to listen, really, he's normally good at following directions but so much has happened this week and he feels himself slipping.

Jiwon adds his third finger and leans down, poking his tongue right along them, "Missed how good you tasted, Babe. God, I could sit here and eat you out all day." And then he slips his tongue in all the way, stuffing Hanbin full as he fucks him with a rapid pace. Hanbin's focused on whatever show is on, trying to desperately hold himself back from coming, tears slipping out his eyes as his vision blurs before he's half sighing in relief and half whining when Jiwon pulls away completely.

"You've been so good to me tonight, you deserve a reward, yeah?" Jiwon's hand are skimming across Hanbin's thigh, purposely ignoring achingly hard cock, "How about I let you come on my dick? You would like that, me finally fucking you nice and hard. Sounds good, right, baby?"

Hanbin nods eagerly, so desperate to have Jiwon's dick up his ass and so desperate to come, "Yes, daddy, t-that sounds amazing." He thinks he hears the blonde mutter a 'knew you'd think so' but he's so high strung he doesn't know left from right, he just knows Jiwon so he practically cries when he finally pushed his cock into Hanbin's ass, a loud moan sounding from both boys.

Jiwon waste no time in setting a brutally fast pace as he fucks his boss, "So tight, My little sluts always so tight and welcoming for me." He groans, pulling out and flipping Hanbin on his back before slamming right back into him. Leaning down, he catches the others lip in a sloppy kiss, tongues mingling as he drinks up the whines of the writhing boy beneath him and he knows exactly what he's waiting for so he pulls away from the kiss to set his lips close to Hanbin's ear, "Come, bitch."

Hanbin tenses, his back arching and his head falls back as he comes in spurts all over his chest, not caring as he drags his fingernails down Jiwon's back who continues to fuck him through his orgasm until he comes himself, deep inside Hanbin a minute or so later. The raven haired almost immediately goes limp in his arms as Jiwon pulls out and smiles fondly down at him, "You did so well, such a good boy, baby. My baby boy, I love you so much."

And Hanbin's alone for a few moments, too blissed out to even notice the lack of body heat before he's back, a wet rag dragging across his skin as he begins to come to, whining as Jiwon wipes his thighs and asshole, "Ji. Kiss." He wonders if his whispers were heard by the other busy man before soft lips tenderly press to his own while his arms wrap around the taller's neck.

"Was I too rough? I know I smacked you, I didn't mean too but you didn't use the safe word-" Jiwon beings to ramble between kisses while Hanbin giggles, giving one final kiss to shut him up before speaking himself.

"No, it was great, I needed a good fucking. It's been a long week and tomorrow, we have to go collect payment from Mrs. Jung, she's late again, and I felt like I was just gonna kill her without giving her chance first but now I might just break a few vases." He finally gets out his words slurred with sleep, head buried in Jiwon's neck as he pushes them both onto their sides. Sighing happily when Jiwon pulls the blanket up, covering their naked bodies and then pulls Hanbin closer to him.

And it's moments like this, where he lay, love spent and happy in the arms of the person he loves, nothing but their calming breathes and tv chatter filling the silence, that he feels like Hanbin. Not Kim Hanbin, mafia leader and most feared man in South Korea, but just another boy too caught up in love.

"Oh, and I love you too, Jiwon. Like, so fucking much."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i felt bad for deleting my other story, i just didn't feel right when i was writing it. it wasn't making sense and it was stressing me the heck out so here, a present and hopefully y'all don't hate me :( i mean, it's kinda messy and my first attempt at smut so it's also kinda short but it's the thought that counts, right?  
> ps i had it's love (the song from sugarman, where it was june & donghyuk & jiwon) on repeat the entire time i wrote this even though it ha NOTHING to do with this :/ oops.  
> will be posted on my aff!


End file.
